Butterflies
by mistiza
Summary: S+S Oneshot. Sakura gets the butterflies whenever Syaoran is near. What can she do about it? And what about those dreams that border on risque? Hoe...Please Read and Review! Recent update for grammatical stuff ^_^.


Butterflies

This would be my second fanfic! Well, the first one isn't finished yet, cause I'm a bit short on ideas. In the meantime…here's a spur of the moment oneshot.

Whoa! It's in prose! Isn't that a miracle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, heck, I don't think I own anything so remotely wonderful ^_^.

**************

"Sakura…"

I found myself looking up into intense amber eyes…

"You're mine."

He kissed me with unbridled passion as I melted into his muscular arms. As our lips parted for a moment, he said to me fiercely…

"COME ON Sakura, can't you just wake up already?!"

Hoe? That was weird.

Wait, since when did Syaoran get an accent like Kero-chan?

**************

Butterflies 

A fanfic by Noelle

**************

Hey, a girl can dream. And that's exactly what happened. Sakura blinked her eyes a bit, trying to get accustomed to the morning light. Of course, she was still in bed.

"SAKURA!"

"Hai, hai Kero-chan…I'm up!" She blurted, but promptly fell asleep again. "Zzzzzzzzz…."

"Do I have to drag you out?"

Kinomoto Sakura, age 17, trudged out of bed. School was a necessity yes, sleep even more so, but…at least there was something, no make that _someone_ to look forward to everyday in class…

After much stomping in the house and a "kaijuu" thrown in by the ever lovable Touya, Sakura got ready in record time, zooming down the street on pink rollerblades with just enough time to get to school.

**************

*_I'll make it! Just a minute left…almost there…_ *

Suddenly, the classroom door is slammed open as a young woman burst into the room, practically sprinting to her seat.

"OHAYO!!!!" 

Lately, Sakura had to cut her daily greeting down to a single one for everyone in the room. Why? Well, dreams of a certain someone filled her mind every night, so much so, that she got later and later and later for class…

"Whew…" Sakura let out the breath she was holding in, and sat down.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, a whole 30 seconds till class? How _do _you do it?" Tomoyo said jokingly, watching Sakura from her desk.

"Ohayo…" said a deep voice behind them.

Sakura turned around suddenly, trying to put on her best smile. But at the sight of him, her recollection of the dream from the night before plagued her memory. With these thoughts running through her mind, her features revealed a blush of deep crimson.

"Oi…Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked, concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine, Syaoran-kun, I just need more sleep that's all…" she said, starting to feel an all too familiar feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Butterflies. Sure, it was a figure of speech, though to her, something tickled her insides, making her feel ticklish and uncomfortable at the same time.

"_God, he gives me butterflies and I can't control them…_"

****************

It was a beautiful day; there was nothing more you could ask for. The sun spilled its warm rays over Tomoeda, and the cherry blossoms floated, almost suspended in the cool spring air. 

Class was over today, and BOY did it zoom by for Sakura. She couldn't even remember what she was supposed to have learned today!

"Sakura?" Syaoran said as he approached her from behind.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun!" She tried her best to look as genki as possible, especially for him.

"I have something important to tell you." He said smilingly in his o-so-smooth kind of way.

Sakura's heart started beating faster and faster and faster as he held her in a close embrace, lowered his face down to hers and whispered breathlessly into her ear…

"Sakura-chan! Terada-sensei's getting suspicious!"

"_Hoe? Since when did Syaoran-kun call me Sakura-chan?_" She thought, quite confused. "_And what does Terada-sensei have to do with anything_?"

"Sakura-chan!" This time it was Tomoyo's voice.

"Oh… shoot. It happened… again." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a glowing butterfly, her eyes going wide once she realized what it was.

Luckily, Terada-sensei decided to get on with the day's lesson than to pick on one sleeping student. His back was turned to the class, much to Tomoyo's relief.

"You are sooo lucky. And what was it that happened again?" Tomoyo said, looking at her best friend questioningly. 

Sakura laid her head back down on her desk. "It was nothing, just a daydream…"

Unknown to her, Syaoran noticed the whole exchange. "I wonder what it is that makes her blush, smile, _and_ hanyaan in her sleep?" He thought amusingly. 

****************

Fortunately, Sakura got out of class (for real this time) without much embarrassment from her fellow students. But just to make sure…

"Ouch!"

" Just what are you doing to yourself Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, while videotaping her.

"I'm…" she said while pinching herself, " Ow…just making sure…" while pinching herself again, "that I'm awake!"

"Oh?" Tomoyo inquired, "are your dreams about Li-kun?" She giggled as she said this, readying her camcorder for Sakura's reaction. 

"Na-na-NANI???" She blurted, a rising crimson coloring her features, "I-I mean, it's just that Syaoran-kun…"

"Did I hear my name?"

The two girls spin around to face Syaoran just as he came out of class, a suspicious look on his face.

"A-ano…Syaoran-kun, we were just talking about you…nothing bad…heheheee…" Sakura said, albeit nervously.

Syaoran smiled a little at Sakura, as she struggled with her words. Suddenly he said, "Come on Sakura, I need to talk to you for a bit."

"Hoe?"

"Come on! Sorry, Daidouji, I have to borrow her for a little while…" He said as he slowly led her away.

Sakura felt the butterflies come the instant he held her hand to lead her away. "_Why won't they ever leave me alone_?" she thought, "_maybe I could be a little more sure of my feelings if they didn't bother me so…_"

****************

Syaoran led Sakura to a place behind the school, with the sunset looming over the horizon, creating beautiful shades of orange, red and yellow. It cast a warm light over the two.

"Syaoran-kun? So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura said, her eyes avoiding his. 

He could sense the tension in the air, the same one that hung over them ever since he came back. Things changed as they grew older, and despite the feelings they had for each other, they were still too shy to admit it. Maybe it was time to set things right…

"I-I just wanted to tell you that…I love you. I meant what I said all those years ago…" he said as he held her gently. "You're the person I love most."

"Syaoran-kun, I…" 

"Shh…" he silenced her lips with a gentle kiss.

"_Hanyaan…_" Sakura thought as he kissed her tenderly. The butterflies were still there, accompanied by the rhythmic beating of her heart. 

Their lips parted and Sakura looked up at Syaoran with loving eyes. "I love you too Syaoran…and we'll always be together, ne?" she said as she smiled cutely.

"So, Sakura, what was that dream in class about?" Syaoran asked jokingly.

She shook her head. "I don't have to tell you, because it just came true," she said as she got on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

…Although, despite discovering her love again, the butterflies still never left her.

*****************

Sakura walked with a cheerful gait all the way home that day, they had made it 'official.' She was going out with Li Syaoran, the love of her life. "Hanyaan…" she said aloud as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. "_And it wasn't a dream!_" she thought happily, convinced because she never caught sight of a glowing butterfly the whole time.

She still felt a tickling sensation in her abdomen, but instead of detesting it as usual, she welcomed it. After all, they never show up in her dreams. Why the sudden affinity you ask?

"They let me know that I'm in love with him…"

***********************************

Aw…wasn't that nice? Just a dose of mushiness for S+S fans.

Did you catch it? I'm sure you figured out that the glowing butterfly Sakura was looking around for was the erratic Dream card. It's a nice way to tie in both themes with one image, don't you think?

Oh yeah, this was inspired by the song "Butterflyz" by Alicia Keys. Great song, and no, I don't own that either ^_^. 

Check out my other story in progress! I'm still…working on it…yeah.

Please Read and Review! 

************************************

I just updated this recently for grammatical mistakes. At least someone was nice enough to tell me! Thanks Kerri!:-)


End file.
